Our Lives are Passing Us By
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: A single point in the boys lives is changed. The day they met. Will everything be alright or did something darker almost happen that day. Something that could stop them from ever being friends again? Not slash
1. A Proposition

**Hello! So this is my first fic since One if good, but four is better. Nothing that happens in that fic is in this one although Lottie will probally come into, the Martha storyline dosen't happen. Ok so yeah...**

**Guess what, I still don't own them. Nope not one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hawk slammed his fists down on the table. Big Time Rush was getting bigger and bigger. He didn't have anything against them personally but they worked for Gustavo. That was the problem. Rebecca walked into the room with a mysterious woman.<p>

"What is this? I have problems on my hands." Hawk yelled at his blonde sectary.

"This woman said she could help us." Rebecca explained. The mysterious woman was dressed all in black. Her jet black hair was cut into a neat 1920s bob. She was watching him intently. There was something inhuman about her.

"Well?" Hawk asked. The woman smirked.

"Do you want to destroy your enemy?" She asked watching his every move.

"Of course that's what I'm trying to do here before I was rudely interrupted." Hawk said through gritted teeth.

"Have you heard of time points?" She asked sitting down onto the desk. Her eyes had never left his.

"No. Should I?"

"No. They are the best kept secrets of our planet. Only a few people know about them. A secret group of scientists control them. I was part of it but I left, now I sell to people who need it." She explained.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me?"

"Well with this I can change a certain point in time and make small changes. For example make someone late or early." She replied.

"Ok so why are you talking to me?" Hawk asked. The woman pulled out a file and dropped it with a bang.

"This is the story of how Big Time Rush met. With enough power three people could be delayed to getting to a certain place therefore never meeting. You know this story. We just have to change a few things and Big Time Rush would never have met. All you have to do is say yes and give me the money." She said, her smile now gone.

"How much would that be?" Hawk asked leaning towards the mysterious woman.

"A million, if you want it done properly." She said pushing the folder towards him. He picked it up and flicked through the pages, his eyes picked up the important details.

"One million and the biggest problem in my life go away?" The woman nodded. "Done."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha! So what'll happen? Hmmm...<strong>

**Quick question, do you like this title or should I change it to "Standing in His Grave"?**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	2. A Change In Me

**Howdie! So here's another one!**

**btr I did!**

**kariina55 why do I always want to put a double r instead of double i when I type your name? Anyway here it is!**

**lover sure thing! Makes more sense to have a lyric from a BTR song then a Les Mis song anyway.**

**lode I did! **

**So I still don't own anything. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall rested against the side of his locker. He hated school. There was nothing good about it. Maybe that's why he tried to destroy it...<p>

"Hey man, when was the last time you slept?" His best friend Dustin said as he joined him by the luminous red lockers.

"I don't know. Recently whenever I try to I just dream of that day." He said with a sad smile.

"Dude there was nothing you could do. You arrived there after it had happened." Dustin replied. He knew all too well what had happened that day.

"I know but..." Kendall started.

"Kendall look, you were five. There was no lifeguard. There was nothing you could have done." Dustin said putting a comforting hand on his friends arm.

"Boys a word." Mr Broad said as he walked over. They two boys exchanged a look. It one was one thing when a teacher said those words but the head? Uh oh.

"About what?" Kendall asked.

"The classroom." The teacher said with a look of annoyance before leading the two boys off. As they walked they wolf whistled the new girl but received a "look that could kill" from the teacher. The girl turned and watched them walk off. Her blonde hair fell onto her white-strappy top.

"So Kendall Knight became a bad boy... interesting." She muttered before walking off down the corridor to check on her other... patients so to speak.

* * *

><p>Carlos and Curt were sitting on the staircase. They were eating some Fruit Smackers when they saw Kendall and Dustin walking behind Mr Broad.<p>

"He's in trouble again?" Carlos asked.

"You know what he's like." Curt commented.

"True but sometimes I can't believe you two are related. You re nice and he's evil." Carlos said with a grin.

"We're only cousins. Did you have the dream again?" Curt asked, trying to slip it into the conversation.

"Yes... I hate it." Carlos eventually replied. Before long the bell rang and the two went there separate ways. Curt was suddenly stopped by a blonde girl in a strappy top.

"Hi I'm new... your friend is he hyperactive and stunt crazy?" She asked, a trace of an accent lurked but Curt couldn't trace it.

"No he's mellow and calm. Very shy. Why?" Curt asked.

"No reason. Does he, or your cousin Kendall for that matter, play ice hockey?" She asked.

"No. Look I have to go." He said, despite to get away from the weird girl. She stepped aside before muttering

"Oh great. Carlos has a different personality. Still maybe mark 3 will be better."

* * *

><p>James was sitting in a cubical. He really really really hated his school. Everyone seemed to hate him. That was odd as he was born to be a star. Still when he was famous they would all feel sorry for themselves for being so horrible to him. There comments didn't keep him awake, certain memories did but that was neither here nor there. Slowly he stood up and walked out. He walked out into the corridor. Immediately someone tripped him up. He quickly got himself up and stormed off. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. He would be famous despite it all. Nothing was going stopping him. He pushed his way past a certain blonde girl. She watched him for a moment before commenting to herself.<p>

"So James Diamond is the unpopular future going to be star. Well that was obvious. Three strikes and you re out." She then pulled her phone out and dialled. "Jay it's me. Yup got the three of them... they're so different... no this is too hard... no I don't know why she did it... money?... look I think we should drop it... ok I'll try but they aren't the same... yes alright... bye." She said as she walked down the corridor. Time had been changed and now she had to change it back. That involved getting a bad boy, an unpopular wannabe and a mellow quite boy talking... oh great.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh I do not like that chapter. Anyway they blonde girl is an oc but she's there for a reason. Probally do a bit more on each of the boys next chapter but it's late and I have a cold.<strong>

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	3. Meeting

**Evenin' all. So here is the next chapy chap chapter. Kind of an odd one but needed.**

**kariina55 hmm that is the question... **

**MiiMyselfandTime Just a random question is there a can of whipped cream in the bedside drawer? Trust me that is a disturbing thing to find! Ok so it wasn't in Cornwall but still. That is indeed the question... hmm... I know! The world, no the universe would explode! Aw thanks. Yes it is indeed, this one is named after a lyric from A Shot in the Dark. The other almost title wasn't them.**

**So do I own BTR? Sadly no, I did but they got away :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The blonde girl walked into her apartment and flumped onto the couch. She had lent a few details but nothing that explained what happened. With the boys never knowing each other, they never became BTR and never did interviews about how they met. With the time changing the information was lost. She was here to do the dirty work and find out how it happened, and then convince the boys that they used to be friends. The light on her TV started flashing and she pulled out her mobile. Well it looked like a mobile and a TV. She pointed the mobile at the TV and pressed the only button. The screen lit up with a picture of a man in a hotel room.<p>

"Jay!" The blonde girl said whilst clapping her hands together in joy. She was one of the younger members of her department and still acted it.

"Callie! Danny and Stacie want to talk to us... oh and remember in front of them I'm Jason." He said with a grin.

"I know. Is it about this case?" She asked.

"Yup. This is one of the biggest cases we've ever investigated. Three points changed rather than one." Jason replied. At that point the screen split into three. Two other people showed up. The first a blonde man in a white room, the other a dark haired woman besides charts and very scientific things, by that I mean things that shouldn't exist on Earth yet.

"Hello me lovelies. How's the case going?" Danny asked, Stacie merely rolled her eyes.

"Well so far sir." Callie replied, flicking a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Good. Ok fill us in. First of all Kendall Knight." Stacie said.

"Well without the friendship he turned into a bad boy. He and his friend Dustin are pretty well hated throughout the school. Everyone is scared of him, even the teachers. It seems that with only one friend and a single Mum everything just got to him and he started stealing and causing trouble. He's been in juvie for a short period after being caught shoplifting. Apparently he's protective of his baby sister." Callie replied, listing off everything she'd managed to get out of the students at the school.

"What about ice hockey?" Danny asked. The files had still existed of the boys of how they used to be but only as they were rescued during the incident.

"No. None of them still play it." Callie replied. For a moment there was silence.

"Ok so how about James Diamond?" Stacie asked.

"Ego the size of Jupiter. He doesn't have any friends and is well hated throughout the school and the neighbourhood. Everyone hates him. They think he's stuck up. That's all I could really get from anyone." Callie replied.

"Well that was to be expected. Carlos Garcia?"

"Well he's shy, mellow and has never performed a stunt in his life. I asked the nurse and she has no recollection of him. I learnt from one of the teachers that he went through a traumatic incident as a child and has become safety conscious. He hardly does anything. No one seems to know him so like James he isn't popular but unlike James he's not hated throughout the school." Callie replied.

"So those three aren't popular people then." Danny commented.

"It would seem not sir." Callie replied, glad she had remembered all the facts.

"Ok and Logan Mitchell?" Stacie asked Jason, she had been writing down everything Callie had said.

"Nothing. They don't seem to be in America anymore. I've tracked his sister down in Paris but she's in a boarding school separate from her family. I'm trying to think of a way to approach her without scaring her." Jason replied.

"You're in Paris then?" Stacie asked.

"Yes Ma am."

"Ok. Callie have you heard anything?"

"No. I asked around but no one had heard of a Logan Mitchel. I did learn that the Mitchel family moved away just over ten years ago but I haven't discovered why." Callie replied.

"How can one boy disappear?" Danny asked.

"More importantly why? He was around before otherwise they would never have been a band." Stacie replied.

"True. Ok Callie work on trying to get the boys to talk, even become friends if you can. Jason keep looking for the Mitchel s, use the sister if you can. Report to Stacie if you get anything, no matter how trivial. Any of this could be used to figure out what happened and to finally capturing Marnie." Danny said.

"Yes sir." Callie and Jason said simultaneously.

"I'll send all of you the notes I have. We have to fix this." Stacie said. At that point Stacie and Danny's pictures disappeared and Jason's face filled the whole screen.

"Well that was intense." Jason said jokingly whilst getting a beer from the hotel room's mini fridge.

"You know those things are expensive?" Callie asked whilst getting a coke from her fridge.

"Yup, don't care." Jason replied with a grin.

"Why am I not surprised... Jay can you tell me something?" Callie asked as she sat back down.

"As long as I know what it is... so yes!" Jason said with a grin.

"Who s Marnie?"

"You work in this department and you don't know who Marnie is?" Jason asked in shock. Callie wiggled in embarrassment. "Ok she used to be one of us. The best in fact. She was greedy though, the department only had to deal with a few illegal activities then. She hated the fact we did it for free so she quiet. To begin with we thought that she wouldn't be a problem but then we found out that she had stolen some equipment. Enough to change time points. She's the one who makes the bigger incidents we have to deal with. Always for money."

"She sounds like a nice piece of work." Callie replied.

"Oh it gets worse. She's Stacie's sister." Jason replied.

"Oh" Callie said thinking of her female boss and how angry she could get.

"Look I've got to go. Do you know what you're going to do?" Jason asked.

"Yup. I have a plan." Callie said with a confident smile.

"Oh you have a plan?" Jason asked.

"Yes I do."

"You must be quite mad." Jason said before the screen went blank. Callie got up and went over to the window.

"Ok Callie... plan... plan... ok yeah, this is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so odd ending but I generally don't know what's going to happen in those terms. We shall have to see.<strong>

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	4. ABC, easy as 123

**Howdie! So I don't like this chapter but hopefully you guys will!**

**kariina55 I hope it lives up to expectations! I nearly called you karrina55 again, you think I'd have learnt by now!**

**fd I did, I did!**

**MiiMyselfandTime Whiped cream, no bible. Odd. Your making me thirsty ;) Oh don't worry. I named it whilst listening to the song coming home. That is indeed the question, I have no idea... oops. Sneaky smilies. Ooo and I can review now I'm home, yay!**

**So I don't own BTR, nope. I would like to but I don't.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Callie sighed as she walked into the school. She was beginning to understand why schools were hated. She had gone to a school but had been taught important things like time points, time jumping and other things like that. Not useless things like maths, well this version of maths... it was very far behind. Speaking of which she had maths first. First lesson was getting Carlos, second James and Kendall last. Grudgingly she moved into the maths room. The teacher was there as well as a few students and the others were filling in.<p>

"Excuse me Ma'am. I'm new here. My name's Callie." She said with a massive smile.

"Oh don't bother with Ma'am here. I'm Mrs Atkins. I can't remember anything about a new student but its probably bad paperwork. Take a seat, everyone's here." The teacher said with a smile. She was kind of chubby and had mousy brown hair. Callie moved over to the empty seat next to Carlos. She pulled out a pen and used it to scan the teacher before turning to Carlos.

"How long do you think it'll be before she accepts that she's pregnant?" She whispered with a grin.

"Pregnant? Are you sure it's not just all those toffies?" He asked pointing to the opened box of toffies on the desk.

"Yup, none of them have been touched." She replied. Carlos squinted before chuckling under his breath.

"You should be a detective." He commented.

"Trust me, you aren't far wrong." She muttered to herself.

"Why are you talking to me?" Carlos asked her suddenly.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I'm not exactly what you call popular. In fact hardly anyone in this school knows who I am." Carlos said looking at the carpet.

"Well I know that you're name is Carlos Garcia." She said with a grin.

"How on earth did you know that?"

"I am very cleaver." Callie said as she rested her elbows on the table.

"Ok so what's your name?" Carlos asked, surprised that this girl was still talking to him.

"Callie, Callie... Poime." She said quickly, putting time and point together. She really wanted to talk to him about the other three but knew it was too soon.

"Well Callie Poime it's very nice to meet you." Carlos said with a grin.

"Carlos have you got your homework?" Mrs Atkins asked in a bored tone as she walked over to the desk. Callie quickly started working on the worksheets. This was meant to be hard?

"Yeah it's right here." Carlos said as he started shuffling through his bag. He had no luck. Callie had to hide a smile.

"Carlos, I'm waiting." Mrs Atkins said.

"It's not here..." Carlos said confused, it had been there a few minutes before.

"After school detention tonight." She said before walking away. Callie put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She wasn't going to tell him that she had teleported his homework out of his bag and into hers whilst he'd been talking to her. He wouldn't believe her anyway. Soon enough it was time for her history lesson with James. Between the two classes she ran into the bathroom and locked herself into a cubical. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing jeans with a red shirt after something on Carlos's files. That wouldn't work on James. He was obsessed with being a star so she would pretend to as well. She then changed her outfit into a short black skirt with multi-coloured stars on it, a black vest top with a massive red star on it, and black fingerless gloves. She then quickly pulled her hair into a fancy bun and made sure her jewellery was starry. She really loved some of the gadgets they given. She quickly left the room and walked into her history classroom.

"Are you the new girl?" The teacher asked without looking at her.

"Yes and you should look at future stars when talking to them." Callie said in a bored tone. The teacher didn't respond. Callie walked over to the empty seat next to James. He looked with her but didn't speak. "You would think that the teachers would show some respect to a future star." She said.

"I know! I'm James, James Diamond." He said, instantly glad to have found a fellow human who wanted to be famous.

"I'm Callie, Callie Star." She replied, quickly using a famous sounding name.

"Well it's nice to meet you." James said.

"Diamond! After school detention, you've failed the last exam." The teacher yelled angrily. James rolled his eyes but was obviously annoyed at himself. The rest of the class laughed. Callie couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Still at least it meant she didn't have to try and get him in trouble. They then had an exam. Not the best way to start the course but luckily she knew a lot of history. She had to. Eventually the bell went and she ran back to the bathroom. She had a bit longer this time. This time she changed her clothes into a black leather trousers and a red leather top. She then let her hair down and added highlights. It was weak but hopefully Kendall would talk to her. Eventually she left and went to her English class. Almost everyone was already there. She stood there staring at the teacher for a while before he talked to her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm new." She replied.

"Ok take a seat." He said before going back to giving back books. Callie walked over and sat down next to Kendall.

"Why are you sitting there?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's a seat." She replied whilst pretending to clean her nails.

"Your new so I'll tell you know, people don't talk to me." Kendall said.

"Is that meant to scare me?" She asked. Kendall smirked.

"I like you." He replied.

"Is that a compliment?" Callie asked; glad to have made a good impression on him.

"In this school, yes." Kendall said. Callie turned round to face him and the computer exploded. Nothing was ruined much, just everything on the desk. Oh and had made half the class wet themselves.

"KENDALL!" the teacher yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Afterschool detention!"

"For that?" Kendall asked.

"Yes."

Ok." Kendall replied with a shrug.

"Did you do that?" Callie asked knowing that she had.

"No."

"So why take the blame?"

"Why not." He said with a grin. Callie looked away. He really had changed from the boy she had read about on the file. The class was dismissed early. The rest of the day went without a hitch. Soon enough it was the end of the day and she was waiting near the detention room. Somehow no one else had detention today. Wasn't that a nice little coincidence. She watched the boys walk into the room one by one. A small smile crept onto her face. This would be hard but also fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you havn't figured it out yet, Callie and co aren't exactly human. More on that later. Also Satcie and Danny are loosley based on the Hustle characters, by loosly I mean names, apperience and slight personality. They aren't the Hustle characters as they are in America conning people. <strong>

**Random thing happend to me today. I was in HMV looking for Joe McElddery's CD and couldn't find it. Me and my four other friends were all there, I wasn't leaving until I had it. Eventually I asked someone and they showed it to me. Apparntly it had been hidden away as it was selling to well... isn't that the point?**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	5. Cafes, Detention and more Meetings

**Hi! So here's another chappy for ya! **

**MiiMyselfandTime Just thought I'd make sure ;) It was bizarre... yes go sleep... sleep...**

**kariina55 ah thanks :)**

**Crutchly I've actually only ever seen the trailer to that film so any simularities are totaly accidental. They weren't even going to be so important to the fic but I needed them in it a bit more. I'll have to go watch it at some point, is it good?**

**Just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have favorited this story, put it onto alert or are just reading it. I can't thank you personally but I love you all!**

**I own this and Blackadder... oh wait no I don't... damn.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jason loved Paris. The last time he'd been it was revolution time and someone was trying to stop Marie Antoine s execution. He'd almost lost his head! He had now "opened" a cafe. By opened he'd found an empty building and made it look like a cafe. He had then contacted his department and they had sent him a load of trainees who were going to be pretending to be customers and employees. He just hoped it would work on the Mitchell girl. Luckily it did as before long she came in. After she got her drink she walked over.<p>

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" She asked in French.

"No, it's all yours. I hadn't noticed how busy it had got in here." Jason replied with a smile.

"I almost didn't come in but for some reason I felt like I had to. I'm Charlotte by the way." She said with a grin.

"Jason. I hate to be rude but you're not French are you?"

"No I'm American."

"Finally someone who speaks my language. I'm Irish." Jason said switching to English.

"I've always wanted to go there! Do you miss it?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm only here for a while. Do you miss America?"

"Not really but I'm moving back there at the end of the week. My family said I could stay here but I wanted to be with them. My brother had an accident a few years ago, he's alright now but it's damaged him. He never had any friends... I'm it... oh I'm sorry, you don't want to hear this." Charlotte said, realising that she was blabbing to a stranger. What she didn't realise was that there a special ingredient in her drink that was making her talk easily.

"It's fine. I'm sure you and your brother are very close because of it. I was never close to my brother... he wasn't very nice let's say." Jason replied.

"I don't have that problem. He's lovely, a little pessimistic but lovely. He just has no confidence in himself." Charlotte said with a sad grin.

"Mine was the opposite. My brother, Logan, was a total jerk to everyone... is something wrong?" Jason asked the last part due to her confused look.

"No... sorry, it's just that my brother sometimes refers to himself by that name... oh I've got to go. Thanks for listening." Charlotte said before leaving. Jason lent back in his seat. He'd learnt some very useful things. Logan's name wasn't Logan and they were moving back to America. He was about to phone Callie when something occurred to him. He phoned Stacie instead.

"Stace its Jason. I think we have a problem." He said quickly before explaining the problem.

* * *

><p>James was the first one to arrive in detention. The teacher, Mr Kingfisher, was already there and gestured for him to sit. Before long Carlos came into the room. James didn't recognise him. Carlos however did recognise James. Who didn't? All he knew about James was that he was an egotistic jerk. Slowly Carlos sunk into the chair.<p>

"Ok so we have James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, I presume." Mr Kingfisher said. Carlos looked down, ouch that hurt. James quickly glanced over at Carlos, that hadn't seemed very nice.

"How many more people have detention sir?" James asked.

"Just one I think." The teacher replied. At that moment Kendall came through the door. James and Carlos sunk into their chairs. They knew who he was, who didn't?

"Kendall sit." The teacher said in a bored tone. He was the only teacher who wasn't scared of him. Well he was Dustin's Dad after all. Kendall slumped into an empty chair. He was watching the other two as he was sitting behind them. They were obviously scared of him. He recognised one of them as being James Diamond but he didn't recognise the other one. For a while there was silence but then the weirdest thing happen. Mr Kingfisher stood up to say something and suddenly froze. The three boys stared at him for a moment but he had completely frozen. Eventually Kendall stood up and walked over to him.

"Sir?" Kendall asked but there was no reaction.

"It won't work." Callie said from the door.

"You look different." Kendall commented, the other two were in shock that she had entered.

"Yes."

"Why are you here? You could get caught?" Carlos asked.

"For what sneaking into detention? Anyway I need to talk to you three." Callie said as she went and sat on the desk.

"What about him?" James asked.

"Oh don't worry, he's just frozen. His time has been frozen." Callie explained.

"His time has been frozen?" James asked.

"Nothing you need to know about. Question for you three, do you like each other?" She asked.

"I don't even know them!" James said as he stood up. Kendall was now leaning against the wall with a look of bemusement whilst Carlos remained sitting.

"Are you sure. Look at each other, really look. Is there any recollection?" She asked. The three boys exchanges looks. There was nothing. It was as if they were staring at total strangers.

"Ok, now what?" Kendall asked.

"Ok this is going to make me sound weird but something's gone wrong, very wrong. You three are meant to be best friends and, for reasons I'm not going to explain, your history has been changed."

"The three of us?" Carlos asked, he wasn't sounding convinced.

"Well you and another boy... though he seems to have vanished."

"Right so the three of us were friends, and also with a boy who doesn't seem to exist, but someone changed history? Ok I think you need to see a doctor." James said. The other two nodded.

"Look I know it sounds odd but I'm telling you the truth."

"Ok then why would anyone want to change our past?" Kendall asked.

"Well... I can't tell you." Callie replied nervously, this was not going well.

"Why?"

"Spoilers."

"Ok so let's try this, can you tell us the name of this other guy?" Kendall asked, he was generally intrigued.

"Logan Mitchell." Again no reaction, although something passed through Carlos's eyes. Callie instantly jumped on it.

"Carlos! You know that name don't you?" Callie said as she ran over to the desk.

"No... it's just the surname..." Carlos said whilst looking at his desk.

"Why?"

"Look I can't help you. I think you have the wrong person." Carlos said in a rare flash of anger.

"Ok, ok. What about you two?" Callie asked the other two. James shook his head whilst Kendall shrugged. "Alright, well I'll be off then."

"So that's it then?" James asked. Callie smiled.

"This is only the beginning... bye!" She said with a wave as she walked out the door. James and Kendall moved back to their seats, very confused. After a few seconds Mr Kingfisher came around and started talking again.

* * *

><p>Callie walked into her flat. Her TV was flashing so she turned it on. Jason, Stacie and Danny's faces appeared.<p>

"Callie! Finally, have you got anything?" Danny said with a grin.

"Well I asked them if they recognised each other and nothing. I then said Logan's name, Carlos seemed to recognise it but only the surname.

"Ok... maybe we need all four of them together. Good news about that, Logan is returning to America so we'll know roughly where he is." Stacie said with a smile.

"That's good then." Callie said with a grin.

"Not exactly... I have a question for you Callie."

"Ok, shoot."

"Day before yesterday did you phone Jason?" Stacie asked.

"What?" Callie asked.

"The transcript of our conversation has me asking you if you had anything about Marnie and then you saying that you didn't know why she did it, but you didn't know about Marnie." Jason explained.

"No... I didn't phone you. I was too busy looking for James..." Callie said, now very confused.

"Shit. That means Marnie is on to us. You two need to jump forward a year. We can't risk it." Danny said whilst running his hand through his hair.

"What if things are worse in a years time?" Callie asked.

"We're just going to have to risk it." Stacie said.

The passengers were all walking off the plane, exhausted. Somewhere in the middle of it came Charlotte and Logan.

"So this is America!" Logan said with a grin.

"Yup, good to be back. You going to tell the 'rents about the name thing?" Charlotte asked.

"All they'll do is link it to you know what. Come on let's go find a cab." Logan replied before walked off. Neither had noticed the woman in black watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the weird thing at the end is that I realised I'd made a mistake with Callie knowing about Marnie or not. So I'm fixing it. Oh look I found Logie... sort of...<strong>

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	6. Mysterious Behaviour

**Hello! So I didn't update last night as something came up but here is the next chapter. You almost didn't get one today ether but I got home in time to update. The stuff in bold in this chapter is typed. **

**kariina55 hopefully it'll remain intresting. I generally have no idea what I'm writing**

**MiiMyselfandTime Well he was always going to come back into it. Ooo sounds good. Sadly I'm too far burried under reading list books to be able to read other things. **

**So I did own BTR but then they escaped. Darn. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall slumped down onto his bed. He'd had one weird day. First of all a new girl, then an explosion and finally the new girl again. He honestly had no idea what to make of it all. He'd never believed in supernatural or fantasy like things. This all seemed to weird. The teacher frozen... and that name, Mitchell. Why did it seem so familiar? He grabbed his laptop and quickly opened the internet. He had burned all his year books and other school stuff so this was the only way he could look anyone up. He went onto Google and typed in Logan Mitchell Minnesota. The annoying black words of "no results found" popped up. He tried it without the word Minnesota but still nothing. He was about to give up when a new idea came to him. He typed in "changing history and the department who fixes it" as he remembered that's what the mysterious girl said. After he hit search a chat box typed up with the words<p>

**Who are you?** Kendall didn't know how to respond to this, Google wasn't meant to have chat boxes... was it?

**I could ask you the same question**

**We asked first.**

**Ok my name is Kendall Knight.** For a while there was no response. Eventually more text popped up.

**Why were you searching us?**

**Because someone is telling me that my history has been changed and I want to know why and who you are to tell me my future** Kendall typed angrily.

**That is classified**

**But I want to know the truth. Am I on your records?**

**Yes**

**Why?**

**Classified. This conversation is over. Trust the agent. However you are now is wrong**

**What if I like the way I am?**

**We have your file on both how you are and how you're meant to be. We know you hate yourself. This conversation is being terminated.** At that point the chat box closed, as did Google. Kendall lent back on his bed. What the hell was that all about? You just didn't get chat boxes on Google telling you that your name was in a file and that you were meant to be someone else. A bang came from downstairs. He didn't move. He really didn't want to speak to his Mum or his sister right now. That's when he decided. All of this was stupid and not real. He would tell the other two that it wasn't real and to back off. If he saw Callie he'd ignore her. If she started talking to him then he might have to hurt her. He was who he was, there was no other him.

* * *

><p>James was home alone. His Dad was with his new family who almost near let him in as they found him to annoying to be with. His Mum was working. There was one thing that James had done and that was to keep as many of his old yearbooks as possible. He grabbed the most recent one and flicked to the M surnames. Mitchell didn't show up. He tried the others, none. Finally he picked up the elementary school one. It was old and the pictures were slightly faded. He flicked through until he found the page. The name Charlotte Mitchell stared out at him in bright primary colours. He glanced at the faded pictured. Nothing. He wished that the name meant something, he knew it did but what?<p>

"Honey are you alright?" His Mum asked as she walked in. James almost jumped out of his skin, he hadn't heard her come home.

"Yeah... does the name Mitchell mean anything to you?" He asked.

"No... why?" She replied. Something was wrong, James realised it immediately. Who was this Mitchell person?

"Just a name that came up. I feel like I ve heard it before." James said.

"I think they used to live here. I'll go make dinner." She said quickly before leaving. James lent back. That was weird. First of all she denied knowing them and then she said they lived here. Just what had he forgotten? He stared back at the picture. There was something vaguely familiar, as if he'd seen her before.

* * *

><p>Carlos managed to escape from the noisiness of downstairs. He loved his siblings to pieces but sometimes he wanted some peace and quiet. Because he was the oldest he had his own room. It was a converted attic. Unlike the other two he knew the name Mitchell well, and also why he knew it. He opened one of the drawers and looked over the newspaper documents in there. They were from that day, the day that kept him awake at night. He didn't read the articles but the name Mitchell screamed out at him. Logan however did not. This whole thing made no sense. He looked at the black and white photo of a happy family. For a brief second something in the back of his mind screamed that he knew them but it died afterwards and he forgot all about it. He thought back to Kendall and James earlier. How could he have been friends with them? He looked back down at the articles. The words were moving. Changing into a different headline. He stared at the supernatural behaviour.<p>

"Carlos, dinner!" His Mum yelled up the stairs. Carlos looked away from the article for a mere moment but when he looked back the headline had returned to normal. Something seriously weird was going on.

* * *

><p>Carlos lent against his locker. He'd been looking for Callie all morning with no luck. It was as if she had vanished into thin air.<p>

"I see you've had no luck ether." James said as he walked over.

"No. Something weird happened last night. I was looking at some old newspapers and the headline changed. The name Mitchell was there." Carlos replied.

"I asked my Mum... she said one thing and then another. I found a Charlotte Mitchell whose the same age as us though, well I found the name." James said. A few people were giving them weird looks, but most people didn't know who Carlos was.

"So what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing." Kendall said as he suddenly came up behind them. The two other boys turned to face him.

"What?" James asked.

"We do nothing. This is all madness. How can our pasts have been changed?" Kendall hissed.

"We can't just ignore this?" James replied. Kendall suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the locker.

"Drop it. I'm not getting involved and risking my family. We are hated people and that's it." Kendall hissed menacingly.

"Something happened last night didn't it?" Carlos asked.

"Just forget it." Kendall replied and dropped James to the ground before storming off. Carlos bent down to help James who pushed him away.

"He's right. We are who we are." James replied before walking away. Carlos lent back against the locker. They were right. All of this was ridiculous.

"Dude what was that all about?" Curt asked as he walked over.

"Nothing. Just some stupid idea I had. Forget it." Carlos said as he realised that the other two were right. How could they have been different people? Across the room the new school counsellor smiled. Her work was done. They weren't going to remember their past anytime soon. Everything would remain as it was. Just as she had made it. If she could pull this off then bigger projects could be undertaken. Ones that could impact the future dramatically.

* * *

><p>The Mitchell family was driving through America. Minnesota was disappearing behind them. Logan was relieved. He'd had a weird feeling there. He just wanted to get to his new home and reinvent himself. Just as long as Minnesota was far away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I really have nothing to say here... <strong>

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	7. One Year More

**Hello! So this chapter marks the return of Callie and co for a while. They weren't ment to be so important to the storyline but it's easier having someone else see the boys. **

**MiiMyselfandTime Oh yes he can ;) No I missed it. I'll have to look it up. Sadly Youtube isn't working propally at the moment, well it is on my phone. Angry Birds? I don't even like that game! Karma (I don't know why...)**

**kariina55 thank you kindly :)**

**So guess what I still have no ownership of BTR**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Callie smiled as she walked up the steps into the school. A whole year had passed and yet it felt like she had walked up the steps just yesterday, ok so to her it was yesterday but that isn't such a famous phase. She was hoping that the three boys would have listened to her and become friends. It would be one step closer to fixing the past. Sometimes she wished there equipment was more effective in that; in order to fix the past the people involved had to remember the truth so that other members of her department could stop it. As she walked into the school it was evident nothing had changed as Dustin was tripping James up and nether Kendall or Carlos intervened. Callie leaned against the wall and watched the three boys. It was as if they had never met. Eventually the bell rang and she followed Carlos to his lesson. She figured he would be the easiest one to talk to. It was Geography. She quickly walked over to the teacher.<p>

"Hi sir. I'm Hallie. I was told this would be my first lesson here." She said with a smile.

"No one told me." The teacher, who just happened to be Mr Kingfisher, replied.

"I was told here. You are Mr Kingfisher right?"

"Yes... well go take a seat." He said with a gesture. Callie smiled and went and sat next to Carlos.

"Hallie? Really?" Carlos asked her whilst rubbing his temples.

"Figured I'd keep it similar. Plus I was watching The Parent Trap last night." She said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" He whispered whilst the rest of the students filed into the classroom.

"You remember me then?"

"You don't tend to forget a teacher not moving and a weirdo telling you that your past has been changed." Carlos replied.

"You don't believe me?"

"No. It's stupid. Time can't change." Carlos said firmly. As he spoke something seemed to flicker across his eyes.

"Carlos, look at me. What aren't you telling me?" She asked, staring him straight in the eyes. Carlos looked like he was about to say something but the thing flashed across his eyes again.

"Nothing."

"Ok then tell me about the other two? What have they been up to in the last year?" Callie asked, giving up on what he knew.

"James is the same. Kendall went back to juvie for six months. I think he stole something." Carlos replied.

"For someone who doesn't care for them, why do you know how their living?" Callie asked with a subtle grin.

"Who doesn't know about Kendall?" Carlos replied, trying to ignore the annoying questions.

"What about Logan Mitchell?"

"I don't know! Just leave me alone!" Carlos hissed before turning away from her. Callie lent back in her chair. For some reason something was something was stopping them from remembering the truth. Now they really needed the four of them together, before it became too late.

* * *

><p>Jason stood outside the school. He had finally tracked Logan down to a school in Ohio. By finally he'd only been looking since this morning. His yesterday he'd been in a cafe in Paris. He walked up the steps and into the heads office.<p>

"Excuse me. Hi I'm Benedict Sun, the new history teacher." He said with a grin.

"Ah yes. I've been expecting you. Room 171." She said with a big smile as she tossed the keys over. Jason caught them and left the room. It didn't take him long to find the room. It was a bland room. He went over to the desk and sat down on it. He couldn't be done with chairs. A student knocked on the door.

"Hello sir. My name is Alex. I'm a full time agent here." He said as he showed him the badge from the surveillance department.

"When were you sent here?" Jason asked.

"My surveillance is here in Ohio. I was told that you were coming from Stacie." Alex explained.

"Ok so I better get my questions in before the bell goes." Jason said with a smile. "Logan Mitchell, do you know him?"

"Who doesn't? He's one of the popular people. He arrived about a year ago and stood up to some bullies. After that he rose to fame. I think he has a different name... I heard his sister talking to him about it once... I don't know it." Alex explained.

"That would explain why I couldn't find him. Is he confident?"

"Not really. I don't think he had many friends beforehand. Has something in his past changed?" Alex asked.

"Yes... he's meant to be in Minnesota... hang on, what year is it?"

"2011"

"Then he's meant to be in LA."

"What happened? If you're allowed to tell me." Alex said sitting on one of the desks.

"Hang on." Jason said and quickly pulled his phone out and dialled. "Stacie its Jason... yup I'm in the school... I wanted to ask about the agent... Alex yeah... can I tell him details... ok thanks." He said before hanging up.

"I guess that's a no."

"Wrong. Ok so here's what you need to know. Logan was friends with three other boys who were meant to become a boy band. For some reason they never met. We have to find out what changed and to do that they have to remember. Sadly the person who arranged this showed up and we had to time jump. I don't know what the situation in Minnesota is like but somehow we have to get Logan there." Jason explained.

"That could be hard. We have an exchange program like thing with Minnesota and he was asked if he was interested. When the teacher asked he said that he had bad memories from Minnesota. Could that be related with it?" Alex asked.

"Perhaps. I think one of the others has some unwanted memories. Well we'll think of something. Your helping me now though." Jason said with a smile. At that point the bell rang.

"Well sir I better go to lessons. I forgot to ask your name?" Alex said with a smirk.

"Benedict Sun, and you?"

"Billy Hare." Alex said before he left. Jason looked at his feet.

"Note to self, get that boy a promotion when this is over." He then turned to look at the door. Time to play teacher.

* * *

><p>Marnie was sitting in her counselling office. She knew the department too well and they had jumped a year. Well she could wait. If she could pull this off then bigger projects could be undertaken. She could make this world a safer place. A hero. She just didn't realise that what she wanted could change humanity... and not for the better.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Boomba! So I have got to stop watching Hustle as I just realised that Jason is a clone of Mickey and there's a character in it called Billy. Oh dear. If any of this seems odd it's because I have various Axis of Awsome songs in my head. <strong>

**I am so distracted today. Why? Because I've just leant that there is a live action version of Ourin Highschool Host Club! Excuse me whilst I go die in happiness!**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	8. Making Headway

**Hi! So this is chapter 8 and 8 is my unlucky number... oh dear. My internet is painfully slow (this has nothing to do with anything, I'm just complaining)**

**kariina55 and here it is! I have no idea where this is going!**

**MiiMyselfandTime Hee hee indeed Carlos, indeed. Hmm yes, what is with Logan... hmm... It's ok but my Dad kind of ruined it all for me and I went back to Doodle Jump! Randomness is a good thing!**

**ainsworth anderson thanks :D I'm glad people enjoy this as I have no idea where I am going with this!**

**So I don't own BTR... are you really surprised?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Callie had finally come to a decision. She had been trying to get any information from the three boys but to no avail. Carlos hadn't said anymore, James had said even less and Kendall had just ignored her. Now she stood outside Carlos's house. She hoped that whatever was preventing Carlos from telling her the truth was only present at school. She banged on the door. Sylvia Garcia opened the door. A small version of her was hiding behind her.<p>

"Hi, my name's Callie. Is Carlos here? Only we're meant to be doing a class project to me." Callie said with a massive smile, hoping that she sounded convincing.

"Oh he didn't say anything." Sylvia replied.

"No... how odd. Is that a Basil gnocchi I can smell?" Callie asked, she knew that Sylvia was a health food fanatic.

"Yes, you recognise it?"

"I eat it all the time at home! Did you say up the stairs on the left?"

"Right, then up another stair case and your there." Sylvia replied as she stood aside to let Callie in. Callie smiled and followed the directions up to the attic room. Carlos was sitting on his bed reading something.

"Hello sweetie." She said with a smirk. Carlos looked up and groaned.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Well if your Mum asks we're doing a school project." She said with a grin.

"Why are you here?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Because we need to talk. Look I know that you say you don't believe me but I can see it in your eyes that you do. You're away from, fight whatever is stopping you from remembering. Please." Callie said as she sat down opposite him. Carlos looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, but it didn't sound sincere.

"Carlos this isn't you. You re meant to be pulling off bizarre pranks not hiding away from the world. You re meant to be positive and have a hockey helmet!" Callie said, hoping that a reminder of his beloved helmet would remind him of who he was supposed to be.

"Look this is all ridiculous! Except..." Carlos started before looking away, embarrassed about what he was thinking.

"Except?" Callie asked gently.

"Mitchell, we were meant to know someone with that surname weren't we?" Carlos asked.

"Yes."

"Well when I was little I was going swimming. When we got there a boy about my age was being taken away by an ambulance. I didn't know them but I had some old newspapers from around that time and it said that a boy with the same surname." Carlos said as he walked over to a drawer. He pulled out the newspaper and passed it to her. Callie looked down at the black and white photo. There was a boy there and despite the age she instantly recognised it as Logan. She scanned the article, apparently it was Hortence Mitchell who had been in the accident. Well that might have solved one problem.

"This is good." She murmured to herself.

"The headline changed once... but I looked away and it changed back..." Carlos replied as he walked over to the window.

"This could have been the point... but it could have been afterwards of course. Explains why he's no longer in Minnesota." Callie said.

"Look I'm not saying this is true but if it is, why would anyone want to change our past?" Carlos asked, it was a fair enough question.

"Money. If there was someone who didn't like you then he or she could pay a certain amount of money to have the past changed." Callie explained, trying not to give too much away.

"So why us? Who were we?" Carlos asked. Callie had no idea how to answer that question.

"I can't tell you." Callie eventually said.

"Ok so why should I believe you?" Carlos asked.

"Because you know I am."

"Why?"

"You won't believe me." Callie warned.

"I seemed to have believed you so far." Carlos said with a shrug.

"Ok so at the time the deal was made it is highly likely that you four weren't getting on. This is only a theory by the way. So if there was an argument then the feelings would simply be moved to where you are now. Instead of feelings towards each other it's towards the memories. You believe me so probably weren't as angry towards the others. James seems to want to believe me so might have been quite angry. Kendall obviously was really angry as he refuses to believe me."

"And Logan?"

"I don't know. My friend is looking into him."

"There's more of you?" Carlos asked.

"There are thousands of us." Callie replied with a knowing smile.

"So why do you need us to remember the so called truth?" Carlos asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"Well you four need to remember so we can go back and fix it."

"And you can't learn on your own?"

"No."

"I don't understand any of this." Carlos said and sat back down onto his bed.

"It's kind of hard to explain. We are going to fix this." Callie said.

"What if we don't want you too?" Carlos asked weakly.

"Are you truly happy?" Callie replied.

"No but Curt is my best friend, what happens to him and Dustin for that matter."

"They're still around. Look I have to go. Thank you for believing me in this." Callie said kindly.

"I never said I believed you." Carlos replied.

* * *

><p>Jason arrived back at his apartment. He had learnt that Logan had become popular because of the bully incident but from what he could see he was not confident. It was all an act. A strange one but an act. He'd never had friends before so was doing whatever it took to keep them around. It was kind of sad to see. As Jason sat down on the sofa his phone rang with an unknown number.<p>

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello sweetie." Marnie's voice replied, he could almost hear her smile.

"Marnie! Why are you phoning me?"

"Can't I talk to you anymore?"

"Not after everything you've done. Now go away, I'm trying to undo your mess."

"Ah yes, the boy band. Don't you want to know why I did it?"

"Please, you did i for money."

"Wrong. Don't you get it. If I can get this past you idiots then I can get bigger things past you. Like the death of war starters and troubled makers." Marnie said, a dreamy tone had crept into her voice.

"What? But that's controlling humanity!" Jason practically screamed down the phone.

"But think about it. Stop the French revolution, all those aristos don't die, stop the first world war and all those soldiers don't die. I can save lives!" Marnie replied.

"Stop the French revolution and democracy in France never happens. Stop the war and women have humanity could turn into a cold hard loveless thing. Don't you get it?" Jason asked, worried about what was going through her mind.

"Then I just stop them from doing anything that involves suffering."

"So you control them. We aren't meant to control them like."

"Tough. Oh before I go, how is Callie?"

"Don't even say her name." Jason said.

"You mean the name Callie? Oh look at the time. Bye!" Marnie said before hanging up. Jason ran a hand through his hair. He had to get to Logan before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there was Jason and Marnie being weird. I should not write this when tired as now I have to figure out where that is going... oh dear.<strong>

**I want to watch Ouran live action series! Ahh, sorry I'm annoyed.**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	9. Truth or Dare

**Hello! So tonight I sat down with no idea what to write and then wrote the longest chapter yet! Seems watching cricket whilst writing is good for me, and I like cricket! I went bowling and played as Bandana Man! I lost the first two but the power of the bandana helped me to be second in the last one!**

**MiiMyselfandTime It would appear that he does know. Mostly because I find him hard to write in a sort of ooc way. The other three are much easier. Life would just be dull. **

**kariina55 hee hee thanks :)**

**So I still have no ownership of the boys... :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jason had stayed back in his classroom after school ended. He was still angry over the conversation last night with Marnie. Yes they had once been together but then she turned into a power obsessed freak. He didn't believe for one moment her spiel about controlling humanity, she was doing it for money. Of course if someone offered her the right money then she probably would go and kill Hitler. Ok so whilst that wouldn't be such a bad thing but that was against the point. They couldn't control humans. He was miles away when Alex came into the room.<p>

"Hey sir." Alex said, worried about the state Jason was in.

"For the last time, there's no need to call me sir when it s just the two of us, or anyone one else from the department." Jason replied.

"Ok sir... sorry." Alex replied with a mock salute.

"Kids! Anyway I was looking through the file last night and Logan is meant to be shy, pessimistic and nervous. The boy here is defiantly none of those things. The only trait that seems to have stuck is his love of knowledge. I checked his grades, straight As." Jason said.

"Well I was talking to people around the school. Apparently there was he bully who terrorised everyone, even the jocks. When Logan came the guy picked on his sister and Logan responded by standing up to the guy. The guy started attacking him and the teachers caught him. He became popular after that, I guess that would be a boost to anyone s confidence. As for the pessimistic thing I think it's still around, just less so or less obvious. I guess with being popular he doesn't need to feel nervous." Alex said, reading off a notebook where he had made the notes.

"Ok, this is all good. I had contact from the agent in Minnesota. She's made headway with one of them but the other two seem to be refusing to even accept the possibility. She did find out that Logan's name is in fact Hortense. Whatever made him change it might have happened or he's just more likely to believe us. Too bad he's in the wrong state." Jason replied whilst running a hand through his hair. This was stressful.

"This might be a stupid question but wouldn't it be worth talking to the sister or other people?" Alex asked.

"No... they won't remember, only the people whose past was directly changed will remember. Whilst we don't know which one had their past altered it affected all four of them... wait a second. Alex you are a bloody genius!" Jason suddenly said, he was reaching for his phone when Logan knocked on the door. "Ok I'll phone later. Ready to test Logan's beliefs?" Alex simply nodded. "Come in." Jason called. The raven haired boy entered, not sure why he was there. He was passing History... wasn't he?

"Um hi sir, you wanted to see me." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. An action that did not go unnoticed by Jason.

"Logan, hi. You aren't in trouble. Do you know each other?" He said with a grin as he gestured towards Alex.

"Vaguely, Billy isn't it?"

"Something like that." Alex said as he hid a grin.

"Ok so is something wrong?" Logan asked, he really wasn't sure why he was here.

"More than you can imagine. Quick question, why do you call yourself Logan?" Jason asked, he was just testing the water.

"It's my name."

"I thought Hortense was your name." Alex commented.

"I-I... yes it is." Logan replied looking at the floor.

"So why do you call yourself Logan?" Jason asked again.

"It sounds stupid... ok it just feels like that should be my name. It was a few years ago but since then I've gone by that... I really don't know why." Logan replied, again rubbing the back of his neck. Jason and Alex exchanged a look, hopefully that meant that he would believe them.

"Fair enough. Ok next question, what does the name Camille mean to you?" Jason asked, remembering the name from the files.

"It seems familiar but I don't know anyone of that name." Logan said with a confused look. Jason smiled, oh this would be easy. Obviously he and Carlos weren't as involved in the argument. Well they must have been involved because otherwise they would have been having memories without prompting.

"Logan this is going to sound like I'm mad but I need you to come with me and Alex to Minnesota." Jason said, hoping not to sound creepy.

"Alex? I thought his name was Billy?" Logan said.

"Is that really what you should be focusing on?" Alex asked.

"Yes, if you want me to travel with you, to a place that haunts me, I want to know who you are and why you want me to go there." Logan said sitting on the desk. Jason and Alex exchanged another look. Damn.

"Ok I'll tell you but you might not believe me." Jason said.

"The teachers here can tell me what to learn, when to eat, and where to be. What you can't tell me is what I can and can't believe." Logan replied. Alex smiled.

"True. So there are certain points in time that can't be changed, not many but they exist. The rest are flexible based on what humans choose to do. We work for a department with the ability to change time. We don't because it s up to humans to decide what to do. However there are members who leave to change time for money. We then have to go and fix the mistakes. I'm telling you this for a reason. You were meant to become friends with three other boys. I can't tell you why but later this became very important. It made you all who you are, and you were all happy. We have to learn when time was changed so we can fix it. Sadly of the four of you only one of you seems to be believing us. We need to four of you together and to do that we need you to go to Minnesota." Jason explained. He wasn't worried about Logan not understanding as the boy was meant to be a genius.

"These other three... what were their names?" Logan asked.

"Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia." Alex said, looking over at Jason. They had no idea whether or not Logan believed them.

"And we were best friends? This all seems ridiculous." Logan commented.

"I know..." Jason started.

"Do you know why we left Minnesota?" Logan asked.

"No" Jason replied.

"When I was five there was an accident. I went swimming and was on my own. The lifeguard left the room for some reason and I hit my head on the side. I thought it was alright but it turned out to be a concussion. I didn't know and carried on swimming. It was too much and I fell unconscious in the water and almost drowned. Minnesota doesn't have the best memories for me." Logan explained, looking at the opposite wall. For a moment the other two were silent. Jason glanced down. That hadn't been on the original file, well what was left of it, so probably wasn't meant to happen. He wasn't going to say that though.

"I'm sorry." Jason eventually said.

"It's alright. Look I'm not saying I believe you but... if I was to go with you to Minnesota would my... memories return?" Logan asked.

"If you met the other three then yes." Jason replied. Logan put his head in his hands for a moment. He had a million thoughts running through his mind. He honestly didn't know what to believe.

"Ok, ok I'll come with you to Minnesota but I'm not saying I believe you. It's just those names you said... I feel like I should know them." Logan said. Jason smiled.

"Good. When do you want to go?" Jason asked, trying to hide his happiness.

"End of the week. I'll tell my parents that I'm going on a school trip, let s say a History trip." Logan replied.

"Ok end of the week then." Jason replied. Logan nodded before leaving the room. Jason and Alex both let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it always that tense?" Alex asked.

"No, normally it's harder. So far the Minnesota agent has only convinced one of the other three that something is wrong. Luckily she'll be able to get the three of them in the same room at the same time. She's sneaky." Jason explained.

"Well I'm glad to have been of help." Alex said.

"Been? Sorry mate but you're coming with me to Minnesota." Jason replied. Alex smiled before he left. Jason leant on the desk. One down, one getting there, two to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomba! So there you go. Logan isn't sure what to belive but is going to Minnesota, Carlos half belives, and the other two still nothing. Probally James next chapter then Kendall. <strong>

**Just to clear this up Billy is Alex's fake name.**

**MY ARM HURTS! Sorry, injection yesterday and I can't now move my left arm.**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	10. In the Blink of a Eye Everything Changes

**Hello! I have no internet. To upload this I've written everything, including this, before uploading it using the internet from my phone. Silly really. (It then took me forever to get in)**

**MiiMyselfandTime trust me, you'll get these and they hurt, sorry.**

**Kariina55 Tada!**

**So if I owned them I'd probally have a working internet (I don't know how but hey)!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Callie walked confidently into the school. She didn't feel very confident. It was Thursday, Jason and co arrived in Minnesota tomorrow evening and they had to get the four of them together on Saturday. If they didn't Logan defiantly wouldn't believe them and leave again. Then they'd never get to fix the past. Marnie didn't seem to be interfering, which was the only good thing that Callie could think of.<p>

"Hey weirdo!" Carlos said with a grin as he walked over. Since he showed her the newspapers he hadn't been as cold. Some of his old personality seemed to be coming through. She still didn't know if he believed her but he still talked to her, unlike James and Kendall who walked away if she came near them.

"That's not a nice way to talk." She replied with a smile.

"True. Any way you look worried. James and Kendall still not talking?" He asked. Callie smiled to herself; he was showing interest in the other two. That was a good sign, a very good sign.

"No... I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Are you free on Saturday?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, Curt's got a family thing and I haven t got any other friends." Carlos said with a shrug.

"I'm not your friend!" Callie said in mock shock.

"Oh you know what I mean." Carlos groaned. "Anyway why do I need to be free on Saturday?"

"Well Logan Mitchell is coming up, he believes us as much as you do and wants to meet you guys. You in?" Callie asked.

"Sure, if he's coming here then I can make the effort. Will this help?" Carlos asked, surprised at how he suddenly wanted to meet Logan.

"Probably not if I can't convince James and Kendall. Why do you believe me?" She asked suddenly.

"I guess the newspaper article helped. Since that day I always felt like I didn't belong... silly really but if this is true then... then I guess I'll understand why." Carlos explained. Callie nodded.

"Hang on did you say Curt had a family thing"? Callie asked, suddenly nervous. Kendall and Curt were cousins after all.

"His Dad's side. Kendall is related through his Mum's side." Carlos replied. The bell rang at that point and the two went their separate ways. Callie smiled in relief. At least now they had two of the boys agreeing to meet. The other two would defiantly be harder.

* * *

><p>James had brought a coffee from Starbucks and was sitting on a bench in the cold. Sometimes he hated not having friends, ok all of the time but he wasn't going to let anyone in the school knows that. He was vaguely aware of someone sitting down next to him but didn't really notice who it was until she spoke.<p>

"Long time no see." Callie said with a grin.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." James groaned before taking a long sip of coffee to try and warm himself up.

"That's not a nice way to talk." Callie replied. She glanced at James's bag to see an old year book sticking out of it.

"Well you annoy me."

"You seem to annoy everyone in the school. Yet Carlos doesn't seem to hate you. He feels sorry for the way people treat you. Odd isn't it?" Callie asked.

"Well he's obviously gullible." James said, trying to hide the fact he was glad someone felt something for him. He felt sorry for the fact no one knew who Carlos was, even the teachers didn't seem to know.

"Is he?" Callie asked.

"Look. There is no way that any of this can be true. Time doesn't, no can't, change." James replied.

"So why do you have an old year book in there if you don't believe me?" Callie asked.

"What?" He asked. Callie reached out and pulled it out of his bag.

"Turned down pages on Kendall Knight, I thought you didn't know him." Callie said smugly. It was an old book, elementary probably. Kendall hadn't turned into a bad boy when the picture was taken.

"I don't..." James said and looked as his feet. He didn't know why he had the book with him.

"Ok let's see who else, Carlos Garcia. Speak of the devil." Callie said trying to hide her grin.

"This doesn't prove anything." James said defensively.

"Are you sure about that?" Callie asked.

"Yes."

"So the last one. Charlotte Mitchell, Logan's sister?" She asked, not recognising the name.

"I guess, her face just seemed familiar..." James started to say and then remember who he was talking to. Callie looked at the slightly faded picture before grabbing a file from her bag. It was a copy of the Logan Mitchell one. She took out the photograph and put it next to the picture of Charlotte.

"See the similarity?" She asked James, hoping that this would finally be the breakthrough.

"I guess, apart from the fact she's about 7 in there and he's 16ish." James replied.

"James this is Logan Mitchell. If the picture seems familiar then isn't there a chance I'm telling the truth?" Callie asked.

"I-I guess..." James said, unconfidently.

"James please." Callie begged.

"Ok I'll give you one chance to prove it to me. But only one." James replied, hoping that when she failed she would give up this ridicules idea.

"Ok, Saturday then?"

"Yes but only if you promise that when you can't prove it you'll leave me alone." James replied

"Promise." Callie said.

"Ok, I'll see you Saturday... hang on where?"

"I'll come pick you up." Callie replied. James nodded before he walked away. Callie leaned back into the bench. Thank heavens for that. Sadly she had already spoken to Kendall about Saturday and he had refused to come. She had no idea what to do.

* * *

><p>Kendall was in his room. It was early morning. So early that he heard his mum leave for work. Normally he would wait until after he heard Katie leave before he got up. He loved his sister but hated her seeing him. He got up this morning. He thought he heard her leave. He was wrong. When he went downstairs she was there cutting bread. He tried to back out of the room but she turned around.<p>

"Hey big brother. Want some toast?" She asked, if she was surprised that he was there she hid it amazingly well.

"Yeah, thanks. Can I ask you something?" Kendall asked suddenly wanted to talk to someone about the whole time point thing.

"Sure."

"Do you think time can be changed?" Katie looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"You're going to have to explain what you mean because right now I'm wondering if I should call some nice men in white coats." Katie replied, Kendall couldn't help but smile.

"Ok about a year ago I had detention."

"Really?" Katie asked sarcastically.

"Oh shush. There was only two other guys there. This girl came in and told us that our past has been changed and that we were meant to be friends. The three of us and one other guy. I didn't know the other two, well one was Curt's mate. The third guy isn't even in our school. She left and I didn't see her for a while, then this week she returned. She's still telling the same story. She then said this name to me Jo Taylor... I feel I should know it but I have no idea I tried looking it up online but got this weird chat box thing that said the same story, well less stuff. I honestly don't know what to do." Kendall said, glad to have someone to listen.

"Ok well then maybe you should talk to her. A year is a long time to keep some ruse up and some weird online thing seems to back up her story." Katie replied.

"I guess so. What if it s true though?"

"Well are you happy?" Katie asked. Kendall blinked, no one had ever asked him that before.

"... no... I'm sorry for dumping this on you." Kendall replied.

"Don't be. How do you want your toast?" Katie asked suddenly as she turned back to the cut bread.

"Toasted." Kendall asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well yes but some people like it hardly toasted, medium toasted, or really toasted." Katie replied.

"Medium toasted?"

"Oh shut up. So what are you going to do?" Katie asked.

"Are you still talking about toast?" Kendall asked.

"No you idiot. About this girl?" Katie replied.

"I'm going to talk to her. It's odd but when I'm in school I don't believe it at all but away from school..."

"Just talk to her... I'll hit you if you don't." Katie teased.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For being a lousy person. I know most people think I'm evil... I just, seeing that accident when I was younger just made me hate the system where they could let a boy get injured. I just wanted to rebel. I think I've gone too far and I don't know how to get back." Kendall confessed. It was the first time he'd ever admitted it to anyone and he was close to tears. Katie walked over and hugged her brother. She didn't know he felt like that.

"Dude, the last person to call you evil I punched. You're my brother no matter what. No go talk to that girl before school starts, ok?" She asked.

"Come with me, so I don't chicken out?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, do you know where to find her?"

"She gave me an address."

* * *

><p>Kendall and Katie stood outside the apartment. Kendall had abandoned the normal black leather for jeans and a t-shirt. He almost looked normal, apart from his dyed black hair. Kendall banged loudly on the door. Within seconds Callie opened the door.<p>

"Well, well, well. Kendall and Katie Knight, how can I help you?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"How did you know me?" Katie asked.

"I know lots of things." Callie replied.

"If you are telling the truth, can you prove it?" Kendall asked.

"Yes."

"Show me then."

"I can prove it tomorrow."

"Not good enough."

"Big brother be nice." Katie scolded.

"Ok, I'll come but I'm only giving you one chance." Kendall said.

"Wow you and James are similar. I'll come get you tomorrow. I'm already getting James and Carlos. Are you coming too Katie?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and now we have to go." Katie replied before the two Knight siblings left. Callie shut the door and did a little happy dance. Kendall was coming! How on earth that had happened she would never know. She grabbed her phone and called Jason.

"Jay they're coming! All four of them will be there! We might actually fix this!"

* * *

><p><strong>La! So I forget to mention this wasn't going to be a long fic. Definatly two or three more chapters though.<strong>

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	11. Better Late Then Never

**Heyo! So this is one of the most important chapters and I don't like it. Still I have a plan for tomorrow. I managed to get the giggles tonight so hopefully this won't be too bad. I got them because we had a documentory on about aliens. They were saying that biblical experiences were in fact aliens... what? I'm an atheist but still, that's just stupid!**

**kariina55 next chapter or fic? ;) Hee hee**

** (sorry) thanks, hope you enjoy the rest of it**

**MiiMyselfandTime Gassy? As in the farting dog? That is true but more of that later ;)**

**So still don't own BTR**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall was sitting on the sofa. Katie was leaning against the wall watching him. It was remarkable how much he had changed. The dye had almost all washed out and he hadn't bothered to redo it meaning for once his it was its natural colour. He was also wearing normal clothes. Instead of the leather he had been wearing he was now in a checked shirts and jeans rather than leather.<p>

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked her suddenly.

"Why?" Katie replied.

"Because you've been staring at me for about five minutes without saying anything."

"Sorry. It's just that for once you look, well not terrifying." Katie said with a smile. Kendall smirked, he felt comfortable for once. He didn't really think about his attitude affecting his family. He just hadn't noticed before.

"Thanks, look I'm sorry about everything..." Kendall replied. Katie was about to respond when a weird purplish light appeared. They looked away as the light was blinding. When they turned back Callie stood there.

"What the?" Katie asked.

"Oh great, another weird trick you can do." Kendall groaned.

"Yup. So you two ready to go?" She asked. Kendall didn't reply.

"Kenny?" Katie asked, using his old nickname.

"Ok... but remember, if there's no proof that's it. No more weirdness." Kendall said.

"I know." Callie replied before holding her hands out. Katie took one and after a second Kendall took the other. The light wrapped itself around them. After a moment Callie let go of their hands.

"Where are we?" Kendall asked, unable to open his eyes.

"You'll find out. Sit down until you can see, I'm going to go get James." Callie replied.

* * *

><p>James was sitting on his bed. He was nervous but he had promised to go. Besides once all of this was proven to be a lie then Callie would leave them alone. But what if it was true?<p>

"James, I'm off to work." His Mum yelled up the stairs.

"Ok bye." James replied. After a moment he walked downstairs. His Dad was asleep on the sofa. James rolled his eyes. It was obvious that his parents weren't happy but they just wouldn't divorce each other. He was waiting for Callie when a weird purple light appeared followed by Callie.

"Hey darlin'" She teased.

"Oh just get this over with." James replied. Callie held out her hand and after a moment he took it. A few seconds later she let go but he still couldn't see.

"Ok let s see. Kendall, check. James, check. Carlos is coming on his own and Logan is with... another agent." Callie said, counting off the boys on her fingers.

"I can't see." James said in a panicky tone. Kendall and Katie helped him sit down.

"Ok so where are we? and don't say a stage." Kendall asked.

"It was an important place for you guys. Hey Carlos." Callie replied as the Latino boy walked into the room.

"Hi. You got those two to come then." Carlos said. He'd come on his own for two reasons. Reason 1 was because Callie trusted him enough to come and reason 2 because there was no way Callie could flash in and out without his family noticing her.

"Yes but if she can't prove it she's leaving us alone." James said as his sight returned to normal.

"Didn't you say you could prove it?" Katie asked. Carlos jumped at her voice, he hadn't noticed the smaller girl, he was to surprised by Kendall's appearance.

"Katie, my sister. What are we waiting for?" Kendall asked.

"Did I not tell you that Logan was coming?" Callie asked.

"No, you missed that little detail out." Kendall replied. At that point the door banged and a boy around their age came in.

"Um hi... are you Callie?" the mysterious boy asked.

"Yes, why?" She replied, wondering who this mysterious boy was and what he knew.

"Hang on." The boy said before he left the room. After a few moments Jason walked in with another boy who Callie recognised as Logan.

"Jay!" She said excitedly.

"Hey Calls, this is Logan." Jason said as he walked over.

"Wait, there's more of you?" James asked as he stood up.

"There's thousands of us." Callie replied with a grin.

"So you're the famous Logan." James said as he looked at the raven haired boy. Logan didn't reply, he simply raised his eyebrows. Famous?

"So how does this work, yes the four of us are all here but I still can't remember anything." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I don't even know these guys, or whoever Camille is." Logan replied, nervously itching the back of his neck.

"And I defiantly don't know anyone called Jo Taylor." Kendall said.

"Yet you remembered the name... Carlos what was the name in that article?" Callie asked suddenly.

"Urm Hortense Mitchell, I think." Carlos replied.

"But that's my real name." Logan said, now even more confused. How could a total stranger know his real name.

"You had an accident... where you feel unconscious in a swimming pool and almost drowned?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah... that's when I left Minnesota..." Logan finished. The other two boys were now giving him a weird look.

"That was you?" Kendall asked. Logan simply nodded. "But that s the nightmare I keep having."

"Me too. Were we all there?" James asked.

"I came in late... Someone had stolen my towel." Kendall replied, the last part to Katie.

"I was a baby!" Katie replied.

"I was late as well, there was a puncture in the car tyre." Carlos mused.

"Me as well, a truck pulled out in front of us." James said. Jason and Callie exchanged a look.

"Ok now focus. You were all in the same place. Think back, what was meant to happen?" Jason said gently. For a moment the four boys were silent then suddenly their memories returned, it was obvious from their expressions. Before they got a chance to explain themselves they all fell to the floor. Marnie stood at the door, twirling a gun around her fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>What is with me and guns? Ok so the thing with James parents is that in my mind the new wife was a nurse that his Dad meet when picking the foursome up from a hospital. With the boys never being friends that never happend. <strong>

**Quick question. My next fic is going to be one based on the summery we had for Big Time Break Up with Jo and Logan kissing and Kendall getting mad. Problem is I need a name. Please help me out here, ideally a BTR lyric would be preferred but I got nothing. Thank you :)**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	12. Final Countdown

**Hi! So I struggled to write this so I hope it's alright. **

**ainsworth anderson that was the plan ;) Ooo I like that. **

**kariina55 don't worry and here it is!**

**MiiMyselfandTime is there another one! Aloen? Go through all the songs, you'll hate that ;)**

**So I still don't own them, dammit!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Katie screamed. This couldn't be happening. She ran over to Kendall and shook him, begging him to wake up. He was limp.<p>

"You've killed them!" Callie yelled at Marnie. The older woman simply cocked her head to the right and smiled. Jason had paled, they'd been so close.

"Why are you doing this? What have they ever done to you?" He asked, a lot calmer then he felt.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get your attention. Ugh crying." Marnie said, referring to Katie. Suddenly the theatre hall disappeared and Marnie, Callie and Jason were in time void. Blue swirls filled the empty space.

"Why are you doing this?" Callie asked.

"Like I said I wanted to get your attention. You re a young girl so normally be assigned into schools. Luckily someone was willing to pay a lot of money for those four to be separated." Marnie replied, still twirling the gun around her fingers. Jason meanwhile had activated the distress signal on his watch. He just hoped that Marnie wouldn't notice.

"Why would you want my attention?" Callie asked.

"Oh Jay, did you never tell her?" Marnie asked in a mocking tone. Jason had paled even more than before. He was almost transparent.

"Tell me what?" Callie asked.

"Did no one ever tell you who your parents were?" Marnie asked.

"Marnie!" Jason warned.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked.

"Did Jason ever mention that he almost left the department with me? He thought he loved me but then abandoned me for you, and you were a baby!" Marnie said. Callie looked over at Jason. She was beginning to figure it out.

"Marnie!" Jason yelled.

"No... I think I know what she's saying..." Callie said in a strangely emotionless voice.

"Callie?" Jason asked worried. He hadn't wanted her to find this out.

"You know what, I don't care. You were nicer to me than anyone else I know, so what if you kept this from me, I don't care." Callie said to Jason before turning to Marnie, "As for you, you left me as a baby. He may have lied but he was there for me. You weren't, this changes nothing." Marnie looked stunned, she had expected Callie to be angry, not forgiving.

"I'm guessing that you weren't serious when you said that you wanted to fix humanity." Jason said. Marnie smiled, regaining her composure.

"Humans are far too entertaining. I just want the money." Marnie said with a grin.

"Too bad you aren't going to get anywhere you re going." Danny said as the blue lights faded into a white room. Danny, Stacie and some other agents stood there.

"What the?" Marnie asked.

"Jason sent out a distress signal, we simply pulled you out from the void and into here." Danny said with a grin.

"Hello sis." Stacie said with a grin as she hung up her phone, whilst two of the other agents grabbed onto Marnie's arm.

"Whatever, I still got away with it." She said with a smirk.

"Did you?" Danny asked "Why don't we watch the screen.

* * *

><p>Katie was crying. The boys hadn't moved and now she was alone in a theatre. Suddenly she heard a groan. She glanced up to see that Kendall was in a sitting position.<p>

"Kenny!" She cried before hugging him. Her brother quickly hugged her back, trying to remember what happened.

"Did anyone hurt you?" He asked suddenly.

"No, but I thought this woman shot you, then Callie, that guy and some woman disappeared." Katie tried to explain.

"Ok I hurt." Carlos said as he came too.

"Do you remember?" Kendall asked, referring to the memories.

"Yes, now I have the two memories playing side-by-side." Carlos replied.

"Well that means I'm not crazy." Kendall replied. James and Logan were both waking up now.

"Ok that hurt." James commented.

"So what now? Callie and that dude have vanished, and now we remember this other thing..." Carlos mused.

"Alex!" Logan said suddenly.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Jason and I came with this other guy, Alex. He's outside." Logan replied. The four boys then jumped up and collectively ran outside. Katie was watching them, it seemed vaguely familiar.

"Wait!" James said and the other three stopped.

"What?" The other three said simultaneously.

"Are we sure we want to change time? I mean I know I want to but..." James explained.

"Well personally I do. I'm not exactly happy." Logan said, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Me too." Kendall replied.

"I'm in but what about Curt and Dustin?" Carlos asked his last part to Kendall.

"I guess we'll just have to trust that they're happy." He replied. At that point Alex walked round the corner.

"Alex! We need your help." Logan said when he saw the other boy.

"Ok, shoot." Alex replied.

"We were in there but then Callie and Jason disappeared but we remember what happened." James explained. Alex nodded and pulled out a phone.

"Hi ma'am. Yes they said they remember... I don't know... ok. She said tell her what happened." Alex said. Kendall decided to go first.

"We were going swimming. Katie had kidnapped my towel but she wasn't meant to."

"Same with me. I was going swimming but a truck pulled out when it shouldn't have." James said.

"And we had a puncture that we shouldn't have had." Carlos finished.

"Nothing different for me, well these guys were meant to be there but weren't." Logan said. Alex then spoke on the phone again before hanging up.

"Ok then, in a few minutes everything will go back to the way it was. You've got your lives back." He said with a smile.

"Will he remember this?" Carlos asked.

"Unlikely."

* * *

><p>"No!" Marnie screamed.<p>

"Sorry sis, the agents have been sent. After you gave Katie the towel another agent has gone in and put the towel back. Another replaced the tyre and a third one put up diversion signs so that James wasn't behind the truck." Stacie said with a grin. Callie smiled, they had succeeded!

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh just one chapter left. I might write it tonight but probally early tomorrow or Monday. <strong>

**See y'all next time and don't forget to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	13. Together We Are Strong

**Boo! So I had more free time then I thought so I finished this fic. I like this chappy so yeah.**

**MiiMyselfandTime wow you're fast! You enjoy that**

**Still don't own them, and I never will!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall sat up suddenly in bed. He shared a room with the other three guys. He'd just had a weird dream; in fact he just had the weirdest dream in the history of weird dreams. It had been what would have happened if he'd never met the others. He knew he was meant to be the bad boy of the band but it would never be to that extreme. He wanted to talk to the others but they were in the middle of that stupid argument. He couldn't remember what it was about now. All he knew was that now he felt closer to them than ever before. That dream had been really realistic.<p>

"Are you awake"? James asked suddenly.

"Yeah, you?" Kendall replied.

"Obviously!" Kendall said. James laughed.

"Are you still mad?" James then asked.

"Not really, you?"

"No... I had this dream last night where we'd never met... then there was some weirdness"

"I had the same dream." Kendall said, slightly shocked.

"Callie?" James asked.

"Annoying as Jett!"

"Ok so I'm not going mad then." Logan said suddenly.

"Dude tell people when you re awake!" James said as he threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! Carlos is awake as well." Logan said and threw the pillow back.

"Is everyone friends again, coz suddenly I don't feel so mad anymore." Carlos said.

"You weren't that mad anyway. But suddenly I feel closer to you guys." Kendall said with a grin.

"Same." James and Logan said simultaneously.

"Is too odd that we do that?" Carlos asked.

"No." The other three said, doing it on purpose.

"Boys, can you come out here please." Mrs Knight called. The four boys stood up and went out. Everyone was there, and I do mean everyone.

"Guys, we want you guys to make up. We hate seeing you fight." Katie explained. Camille and Jo both looked worried. The Jennifer s looked bored, actually most people looked bored but concerned.

"We're not anymore. To be honest we don't feel mad anymore, more closely than ever." Kendall explained.

"Yeah, and we're going to the pool now, relive some good memories." James said.

"In a way that doesn't include me almost drowning." Logan said, thinking back to the first time they met.

"Why am I not surprised?" A new voice said. The boys looked over to see a blonde girl in a strappy top.

"Callie?" Carlos asked. The girl smiled. The boys exchanged a look before picking her up and running downstairs. In one movement they threw her into the pool.

"Ahh guys!" She screamed through a laugh.

"That's revenge for leaving us alone." James said with a vicious grin. Sadly a girl with magicish powers wasn't the one to upset. Suddenly the four boys found themselves in the pool.

"Thanks." Logan said sarcastically.

"Anytime. Now I have to go, have nice lives guy." Callie said as she pulled herself out of the pool.

"Don't you know?" Kendall asked.

"Well yes but I am not telling you." She said with a smile before disappearing in a blue light.

"What was that?" Camille asked as she and Jo caught up with them at the pool.

"A friend... a friend who saved us." Carlos said.

"I meant to ask, what do you think would have happened if you had never met?" Jo asked as she sat down by the pool. The boys exchanged a look. They had just lived through that, in a weird dream way, and didn't want to talk about it. To respond they pulled the two girls in. The girls screamed and the four boys laughed. Life was defiantly good, weird but good and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so I know Jo has left but this fic she hasn't, kay. If anyones intrested the title of this chapter is from and S Club 8 song. The title of the fic is from Shot in the Dark. <strong>

**Thanks for reading and remeber to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


End file.
